Whatever It Takes
by TheMusicBullet
Summary: Not sure where the plot is going to go yet, but Amy, Rory, and the Doctor are trapped on a spaceship, Amy has a near breakdown, and the Doctor decides to help. He has some qualms about doing so, but he will do whatever it takes to help her. Probably should be rated K, but T to be safe.


Amy roamed the corridors of the spaceship, unsure of what her fate would be. She'd been looking for any sign of the Doctor for hours, and had no clue where she was. She had faith that he would find her and everything would turn out alright like it always did, but her confidence was beginning to wane as she fruitlessly searched for anyone to help. Rory had already been taken by the... whatever they were. Aliens, obviously, but what they were actually called was a mystery.

"Doctor!" she cried. Her voice echoed in the darkness, bouncing off the cold, hard metal walls and reminding her of how alone she was. "Doctor! Please, where are you? Rory?"

She heard a noise behind her and turned on the spot, ready to face any adversaries. She held the sonic screwdriver up and threatened, "I can't see you but you better come out, because this little thing has toppled empires and leveled cities before. Show yourself! Don't just lurk there!"

...Nothing.

Suddenly, Amy felt a sharp prick to her neck and yelped with surprise and pain. She brought her fingers up to the spot and plucked out a needle. The moment she fully realized the implications of this, the world she saw began to shimmer and her legs buckled beneath her. She struggled to remain conscious, but found her senses dimming as if a smothering and suffocating blanket was being forced upon her. She fell to the ground and the sonic screwdriver rolled out of her limp hand. The last thing she saw was an approaching figure silhouetted against the harsh, artificial lighting.

* * *

"Amy?" a voice whispered.

That was the first thing Amy's fuzzy brain registered as she began to regain consciousness. "What? Who's there?" She started to struggle as she realized she was strapped to what seemed to be a chair of glowing wood. "Wh-"

"Amy, good, you're awake. First thing's first, don't bother struggling. You'll just tire yourself out and you'll have no energy left for any escape plans. These chairs are made of torchwood, which is virtually unbreakable unless you have a special tool or incredible strength. So are the straps, just flexible."

Amy felt an acute sense of relief when she heard the familiar voice of her Time Lord friend emanating from somewhere behind her. "Doctor!`I was beginning to think I'd never make it out of here alive! Thank God I've found you now! Oh, and you said they're unbreakable without a special tool or something, yeah? I have your screwdriver, it's in my pocket! Just let me grab it..."

"Sorry, Pond, they disarmed you of anything that could be used as a weapon when you were brought in and you didn't have the sonic screwdriver then, either. You must have dropped it when the tranquilizer kicked in. Besides, it doesn't do wood."

"Really? It doesn't do wood? Of all things, WOOD? You need to invent a wood setting, Doctor."

"Been meaning to do that. You know those sticky notes all over the Tardis that have Gallifreyan writing on them? One of them is a reminder to do just that, actually. Oh, and if you're wondering about your husband, he's here, too. He's not awake yet, however. I'm guessing it's because they used a bit more tranquilizer on him than on you. They used alot on me as well, but my two hearts pumped it out of my system alot faster than a human would. He'll be fine. Probably."

Amy felt horrible. She hadn't even thought about Rory since she had awakened. But she was relieved to hear he was going to be okay. Probably. She tried to turn around to see him, but her restraints were too tight.

"And there's no relation to the organization on Earth known as Torchwood, if you're wondering. Though it's kind of funny, you know. They've been dealing with aliens since the time of Victoria the First and they've never even come across torchwood. Torchwood the wood, I mean. And when  
I said that I meant the second torchwood I said."

Silence fell between the two conscious time travelers and Amy began to study her surroundings. The walls were made of some white metal, and the room sounded pretty technologically advanced with all the blipping and beeping noises she heard. There was an odd scent in the air, a bit like at a doctor's office. She had a rather limited view and was facing a wall, but she guessed that the room was fairly small, judging by the acoustics. The room was overall very cold and sterile, like- like her room at Demon's Run.

Suddenly, Amy was choking on all the terrifying memories of her captivity there. A great weight was pressing down on her entire body and she couldn't move. It was too much. She tried to stop it, but the painful memories invaded her mind. Her mind, once a calm, still pond, was now a turbulent ocean of emotions. She remembered being afraid, so afraid, as they tried to extract information from her. She remembered the pain of the tortures inflicted on her to make her talk. But she never gave in. The torture was never enough to harm her baby, however. Kovarian and the rest of that lot needed her. Of course, now she knew that her little Melody Pond turned out alright. Wonderful, actually. She was River Song, Time Lord (or Lady?), wife and companion of the Doctor, hero, archaeologist, professor... But she would never see her baby again. As if the physical torture wasn't enough. It had taken forever for her to not react in fear to so many seemingly random things, due to her post-traumatic stress syndrome. She still had that, but it was pretty mild. And it had taken her even longer to come to terms with the fact that she could never have kids because of the things those people did to her.

It was just too much to cope with. She was overwhelmed by all of this at once and broke into tears. She tried to not make a sound and not alert the Doctor to the distress she was in, but without success. The Doctor asked in alarm, "Amy! What's wrong!?" When she did not respond, he said, "If you're worried about Rory, he'll be fine. And we're going to get out of here, right? We've been in lots of worse situations than this." This only made her sob even harder, as Demon's Run was one of those 'worse situations'.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, it's just... It's- This place is... reminds me of- I- I can't-" she broke off, unable to finish her explanation. But she didn't have to.

"Ah," said the Doctor. "I'm so sorry, Amy. I..." It was the Doctor's turn to leave a sentence hanging unfinished. He was rather tactless in matters like this. He wanted to reach out a hug her so badly, which he was obviously unable to do. The next best thing he could think of was his psychic link he could establish with people but he hadn't done that since... Well, since there had been other Time Lords. And he was rather lonely. But maybe it was time to stop being lonely. And Amelia Pond needed him.


End file.
